Stupid Cat Island
by BrambleclawFTW
Summary: Four warrior cats that have issues are stuck on an island. What will happen to them? And more importantly, is Starclan watching over them in this new territory? W/ 2 TC mystery cats Coauthoring with greamish. After PoT Before OotS
1. Heathertail

Chapter One

Heathertail blinked open her eyes drowsily, expecting to see her den of soft grass and heather. When she realized that her surroundings were much different from that of the Windclan camp, she gave a little jump of surprise. Instead of waves of grass and heather, there was dirt and moss and tall, tall trees with vines snaking up their thick trunks.

"Where am I?" Heathertail yowled in panic. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Could this simply be a bad dream about an unfamiliar place?

Suddenly, Heathertail heard a rustling among the green – too green – growth. She spun around and gave a yelp of surprise as she bumped into her clanmate Breezepelt.

"Could you keep it down a little bit?" Breezepelt hissed. His eyelids drooped and he began to curl up again.

"Listen, you mouse-brain," Heathertail snapped. "Look around. Don't you realize that we're not in Windclan anymore?"

Breezepelt began to snarl at her but stopped after he took one look around. His jaw dropped and a bee flew in his mouth.

"Where are we?" he mewed, looking startled.

Heathertail was about to answer when Breezepelt began choking on the bee. Heathertail knocked him on the back with her paw until Breezepelt coughed up the bee and spit it onto the ground.

"Thanks," he gasped after the bee was squashed into the dirt and leaves. Then, remembering to stick to his usual snotty attitude, spat, "You could have at least told me the bee was in my mouth before I almost died!"

Heathertail rolled her eyes. Typical Breezepelt, quick to blame others for, well, EVERYTHING.

"Whatever, Breezepelt. Just quit acting like a stupid kit for once!"

Breezepelt snarled in reply and unsheathed his claws, as if he were getting ready to spring onto Heathertail and attack her. Heathertail felt her claws instinctively sliding out to grip the earth, and her muscles tensed, preparing for the attack.

_What a loyal clanmate, preparing to attack me!_ Heathertail thought angrily. She, and just about every other cat in Windclan, was sick of Breezepelt's frequent temper tantrums. She had been more understanding at first, when Breezepelt was recovering from the shock of discovering he had two half clan half-brothers that he had always hated. But after two moons, Heathertail was fed up with his determination to bring down every Thunderclan cat that ever was. Starting border skirmishes, attacking his half-brothers Lionblaze and Jayfeather after gatherings, and secretly stealing prey from Thunderclan territory near the border were just a few of the things that Breezepelt had been doing to vent his anger, or whatever his reason was.

Breezepelt had been preparing to attack, but when he saw Heathertail's furious expression, he thought better of it. He sheathed his claws and sat down. Heathertail sighed and decided that, unless she wanted to make Breezepelt go over the edge again, she had better act at least somewhat peaceful towards him. She slowly, slowly sat down on the ground.

"Sorry," said Breezepelt, not sounding sorry at all.

_I almost believe it,_ Heathertail thought. Instead, she said, "Fighting isn't going to help us, Breezepelt. What we need is a plan to get us back to the clans, and we need to be able to work together if we want to put it into action."

Breezepelt twitched a furry black ear. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Firestar."

Heathertail grimaced as she thought of the joke of a leader who didn't deserve the name 'star'. He had brought himself along with his kittypet ways right into the heart of Thunderclan.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed, flicking his ear with her tail. Breezepelt flinched at her touch.

"I was just kidding," he said, sounding hurt.

Before Heathertail had time to apologize, tears began streaming from Breezepelt's eyes. His shoulders slumped and he made strange moaning noises that didn't seem to fit his angry personality. Heathertail was shocked, but she couldn't wait to tell this tale at camp-if they ever got back, that is.

Heathertail sighed. "I'm sorry, Breezepelt."

Breezepelt looked up. "R-really?" he sniffled.

Heathertail was pretty fed up with Breezepelt's alarmingly kit-like behavior. She stormed away into the trees. _Let him cry. It's not _my _problem. _

Heathertail walked forward in what she presumed was a straight line until she was finished fuming about Breezepelt and how stupid he was. When she was finished, she looked around, realizing that she had no idea what place she was in and where in that place she was. She looked around in wonder. A ring of trees surrounded her, their crowns of branches and leaves blocking out all of the bright sunlight from the sky above. How far away was she from the clans, from normal, sane life? She couldn't be trapped here forever, could she?

A rustle in the bushes alerted Heathertail of someone's arrival. Was it Breezepelt? The newcomer's scent told her a couple of things. 1: It was not Breezepelt. 2: At least it was a cat and not some "other" creature. Heathertail tensed, preparing for an attack.

A golden tom cat emerged from the bushes. His fur was sleek and he seemed fit and strong. Heathertail's eyes narrowed. She knew _this_ cat all too well.

Lionblaze's eyes mirrored Heathertail's. He stared at her in shock for a moment. Then he pounced.

"Oh, no you don't!" Heathertail screeched as Lionblaze's teeth locked around her tail. Hollering a fierce battle cry, she whipped her tail out of his mouth and sprung forward, trying to get a good grip on his back leg. Lionblaze was too quick, though, much quicker than she had remembered. He leapt into the air, landing on Heathertail as she landed on the ground and received a mouthful of dirt, not fur as she had intended. Lionblaze slashed her back with unsheathed claws, tearing both flesh and fur. Heathertail cried out in pain and tried to throw him off, but her attempts were useless. He was simply too strong.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked after Lionblaze tore off a particularly large clump of fur.

"No! You're not worth it!"

Heathertail used a trick that she had learned as an apprentice to escape him. She went limp, which made her more slippery. Now she could slide out from his claws. Heathertail wriggled her way out. As Lionblaze slid onto the ground, Heathertail thought of whether to run away and escape while she had the chance or turn to face Lionblaze again. She didn't like her chances with the first option. Lionblaze didn't look like he was either injured or tired, and she had patches of fur missing and flesh torn. What were the chances of her beating him in a fight? She knew she would lose, unless she somehow managed to find Breezepelt so they could do some real damage.

Heathertail blinked. That was it! Breezepelt hated Lionblaze even more than she did, which would fuel his attacks on him. Of course, Breezepelt's feelings were probably still hurt from her outburst, but Heathertail doubted he would mind shredding some Thunderclan cats …

Heathertail raced back the way she had come. She desperately hoped that she would reach Breezepelt before Lionblaze could catch her and finish ripping her into a million pieces. She leaped over roots and fallen branches, over tree trunks and small plants. Heathertail was afraid to look back. If Lionblaze was right behind her, she didn't want to know it.

Breezepelt was lying in the clearing where Heathertail had left him, making the same moaning sounds as before. Heathertail bounded over to him and had just enough time to yell, "Help!" before Lionblaze rammed into her and sent her flying. Lionblaze whizzed over to where she landed and began slashing at her with his forepaws. Heathertail screeched in agony but, in the position that she was in with her soft belly exposed, she really couldn't make any move to defend herself.

"I guess this it," she sobbed quietly to herself, so that Lionblaze or Breezepelt couldn't hear. "It's over. None of my training could have prepared me for this strong of a fighter!"

Heathertail closed her eyes and waited for Lionblaze to deliver the final blow, the one that would surely end in her death. She kept her mind off of the pain by counting the number of times Lionblaze struck her with his powerful paws.

She didn't have to wait long. After seven times, they stopped coming. Heathertail couldn't feel a thing. _Am I dead? _She asked herself. _Where is Starclan?_ Then she blacked out.


	2. Jayfeather

Jayfeather raced nimbly through the undergrowth toward a scent he had hoped to avoid for at least as long as long as it would take to gather some basic herbs. His especially sharp senses had detected lots of blood, and he thought he knew who was responsible. _Why did Lionblaze always have to get involved in fights with other cats? _Then a thought hit him harder than a badger's blow. _What if it wasn't a cat? My brother could be fighting for his life with a bunch of foxes, and I am just sitting here thinking about him!_

He shook his head to clear his mind and returned to reality as the high-pitched wail of a she-cat arose from somewhere nearby. Jayfeather's fur fluffed up at the sound, and he scurried through the dense foliage and hid behind a large oak that stood in front of a clearing.

Anger rushed through him as the triumphant yowl of none other than his brother echoed throughout the mysterious forest. What he didn't expect was the WindClan scent that blasted up his nose. Hopping forward on three paws while holding clumps of cobweb in his fourth, Jayfeather hissed, "Don't you know not to beat up others you insane idiot?"

Lionblaze gave a gasp of surprise at seeing his brother. Then, coming to his senses, he growled, "It was Heathertail! How could I resist?"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers in disgust. He couldn't believe that Lionblaze thought he had done the right thing by beating up this poor she-cat. "Well until you get better at handling your issues, I'm not going to talk to you!" With that, Jayfeather hopped over to where the WindClan cat -- who he now knew was Heathertail -- lay in a broken heap, her fur soaked in blood. Jayfeather knew that if he didn't treat her soon, she would die. _Now if only I could remember the right herb, _thought Jayfeather. Out loud he said, "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

1 hour later

", I think I'll take a nap," mewed Jayfeather. That would help clear his mind and think of the right herb, even if he was the worst medicine cat in the history of ThunderClan. He curled up right where he was and fell asleep.

In his dream, a long-haired gray she-cat approached him. She hissed impatiently.

"Omigosh", it's Yellowfang," Jayfeather muttered under his breath.

"You're the saddest, most pathetic excuse for a medicine cat I've ever seen," Yellowfang spat. Her insult only fueled Jayfeather's anger.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not dead!" He yelled. "Just tell me the herb so I can wake up."

"Like I'm going to help you after that little remark."

Jayfeather gritted his teeth. StarClan cats were supposed to be wise, not giant kits posing as warriors and medicine cats. "It's not for me, it's for Heathertail."

"Fine." Yellowfang snapped. "You use cobwebs."

"You're joking, right? I had a a whole bunch in my paws this _entire time. _!"

"Well, someone is having a temper tantrum."

"I hate you. I truly, truly hate you, Yellowfang."

"I don't know if this'll make you feel any better, but I hate you, too." Yellowfang replied smugly.

Jayfeather's eyes flickered open. Complete darkness. (He was blind but could see in his dreams.) He was awake. He hurried over to check on Heathertail. She was still breathing, which was a good sign.


	3. Breezepelt

Breezepelt opened his eyes drowsily, looking forward to another day without Heathertail. Chaffinches chirped, and sparrows sang, but there wasn't another cat in sight. _I must have thought too soon, _Breezepelt growled to himself as he sniffed dry WindClan blood and the restless walking of his two least favorite cats, who happened to be his half-brothers: Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

Then, something similar to what happened between Heathertail and Lionblaze began to start. Because Jayfeather was leading the group, it was he who Breezepelt saw first. Jayfeather sniffed at the air confusedly and realized that Heathertail was not the only WindClan cat that would be joining him and his brother on this lonely island. Breezepelt arched his back preparing to attack, but then realized that they had Heathertail with them. Three of her paws were wrapped in cobweb, and she smelled of goldenrod. Her tan fur was matted with blood, and her sky blue eyes were drowsy with exhaustion and weariness.

_ What happened to you my poor Heathertail? Wait a freakin' second, did I just say 'my poor Heathertail?!?' _Breezepelt waited for Jayfeather to explain what had happened.

The trio entered the sunny clearing where Breezepelt lay in the warm glow of the rays. Breezepelt leapt to his feet as they approached him, growing nearer and nearer with each passing second. He wasn't looking for a fight, but he wanted to be prepared in case Lionblaze was. In the battle when the sun died, Lionblaze had proven himself a difficult and aggressive opponent in battle. Many cats still had scars from fighting him, even though he had only been an apprentice at the time. Breezepelt needed to be as ready as possible for a battle with this fierce a fighter.

They halted a tail length away from Breezepelt and stared at him like they were waiting for him to make the first move. _Just like those ThunderClan furbags to wait for me to attack so if anyone gets hurt they can blame it on me! _Breezepelt could feel Lionblaze's hot breath on his face. He smelled the blood in his mouth. Heathertail's blood. Though he didn't particularly like Heathertail at the moment, he was willing to stick up for his fellow clan mates against those mangy forest dwellers. He didn't say a word and so the silence stretched on.

"Look, Breezepelt, brother from another mother, we don't want to fight. At least I don't," Jayfeather said finally, breaking to quietness. "We want to make peace. Heathertail is sorry for what she said to you. Lionblaze apologized to Heathertail for attacking her... it turns out that he got bonked on the head with a coconut and went a little crazy. But he's back to normal now, or at least he says he is. We don't want any trouble. The only way we'll ever find out where we are and how to get back to the clans is if we work together and don't argue. Who's with me?"

Heathertail and Lionblaze both said, "I am," in unison, then looked at each other and hissed in anger. Breezepelt shuffled his paws noisily but eventually meowed a forced "Sure, I'm in".

"Okay then," said Jayfeather, who was just trying to pull everyone together and keep their group from falling apart. "Let's assign tasks, then."

*_Later that day, after Jayfeather had for herbs and let Lionblaze and Breezepelt go hunting so Heathertail wouldn't get torn to shreds...*_

Breezepelt's pads were sore because he had scraped them on thorns while chasing a quick mouse. Crimson blood gushed from his aching wounds. He had just caught a whiff of rabbit and was stalking it quite carefully, or so he thought, until he felt a strange shadow lurking behind him. The scent of two-leg drifted to him as the wind direction changed. _Oh no!_ As he started trembling in fright, too afraid to turn around, a huge island native stuffed him in a sack as he gasped for breath.

The only thing he saw for a long while was the inside of a scratchy potato sack as he bumped around inside it on the way to the native's camp. He yowled in anger and frustration and clawed at the bag, only to be flung against a thick tree trunk. That shut him up until the journey had ended and he was being dumped out of the bag and onto the cold, hard ground.

The first thing that he noticed when he hit the ground was the fact that it was nighttime. The black sky was full of bright stars that were the same as the ones that he used to see from the moor before he ended up in this new, unknown place. It was strange that the sky seemed to be the same in both places. Maybe he was closer to home than he thought.

He didn't have much time for stargazing before he was scooped in a pair of two-leg hands and tied to a hairy vine. and raised off of the ground over a large black cauldron. He became aware of hot orange flames that heated the pot, and steaming water inside of it that he was nearing slowly.

He and his cat-napper were not alone. Surrounding the pot were many more natives that were beginning an ominous chant that grew steadily louder and more powerful. The lowering of him into the cauldron paused for a moment. The chanting stopped except for one individual who shouted to the crowd at the top of their lungs. Breezepelt, being a cat, could not understand the strange language that they spoke, and so he turned his attention to other things like the skeletons that made a ring around the bubbling pot. They looked like cat skeletons. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about this place and its people. What was going to happen to him?

Breezepelt whimpered pathetically like a kit scuttling out of the nursery for the first time as he was lowered again. I doubt you would be any less pitiful though, if you were in his situation. He could feel the steam from the water on his furry face, and it was as hot as the flames below. The chanting was beginning again. _I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! _He was terrified out of his mind. Anyone in his place would be too. He was so scared that he fainted. The last thing that he heard was the flames under the pot crackling, seeming as though they were whispering his StarClan given warrior name to the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Picture this: a tribe of savage cat-eaters is slowly lowering you into a pot of bubbling, boiling water. You shut your eyes tight, contorting your face and waiting to die. As you inch closer and closer to the pot, hot steam billows onto your face, nearly frying your fur off. And of course, you're really uncomfortable because you're being held by the tail. Ouch!

This could pretty much sum up how Breezepelt felt. His life flashed before his eyes: kithood, apprenticehood, warriorhood, and islandhood.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the water about to come in contact with his whiskers, and he closed his eyes again. He was scared. His body shook erratically. His final thought was one of Heathertail. He braced himself for the heat.

It never came.

Breezepelt blinked open his eyes. He was no longer staring into the boiling black water. The starry night sky stretched in front of him. Gratitude filled him, gratitude for his savior. He leapt onto his paws, trying to push away the ache in them, and looked around. Where were the flames, the twolegs? There were trees on one side, endless black water on the other. And behind him, Heathertail, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

"Heathertail!" Breezepelt ran over to his love - his friend. Kind of. Heathertail jumped away.

"You stink of twolegs!"

"Oh." Embarrassed by his uncharacteristic show of affection, Breezepelt backed away.

"You mousebrain! How did you get captured?" Jayfeather asked in his snappish Jayfeather way. His sightless blue eyes were full of annoyance, as usual.

Breezepelt felt a flash of indignation. It wasn't his fault he got captured! But no matter how offended he felt, he couldn't deny the fact that these cats had saved him from the evil twolegs.

"Well, one second I was chasing a mouse, the next this fat twoleg shoved me into a sack and bundled me away! It wasn't _my_ fault!" Breezepelt meowed, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably. Jayfeather sighed. Lionblaze sighed. Heathertail sighed. They all sighed.

"Breezepelt, have I ever told you what a stupid idiot you are?" Heathertail said. Her words were like a giant frown.

Jayfeather sighed as Breezepelt put on an offended face. "You guys, don't you understand anything?" Jayfeather whined. "If we are ever going to get back home, we need to cooperate! We can't be arguing, and fighting like we have been so much!"

Three pairs of eyes glowed at Jayfeather in astonishment as his companions turned to face him in the dark.

"Jayfeather," said Lionblaze, "did you get hit on the head with a coconut like I did? I've never seen you act so…I don't know, smartical."

Jayfeather normally would have replied with a nasty retort, but remembering his speech, he bit it back and simply glared at Lionblaze.

"What happened back there?" Breezepelt asked the others, returning to the subject of discussion. All eyes now turned to him.

"Well," Heathertail began, "we were watching from a tree as you almost died after we heard the chanting. Then we decided that none of us wanted to see you die, so while Jayfeather and Lionblaze attacked and distracted the twolegs, I grabbed you and ran. You fainted and so I had to drag you out by the tail. The twolegs chased us away and we came here."

For the second time that day, tears welled up in Breezepelt's eyes. "You guys would do that for me? Aw, thanks."

Jayfeather looked disgusted. "Quit blubbering, Breezepelt. Just because I've decided to be smartical doesn't mean I don't still hate you as much as the next cat." He flicked his tail in the direction of the 'next cat', who happened to be Heathertail.

At that exact moment, a small part of the orange sun rose and illuminated the dark water. All of the cats looked at it until their eyes started to hurt. Then they looked away.

Heathertail looked lost in thought for a moment, and then spoke up. "You guys, don't you think we should make sure this is actually an island before we decide there's no way to get back home without swimming?"

Lionblaze just looked at her and looked away without responding, while Breezepelt and Jayfeather nodded in agreement. "Great idea, Heathertail!" Breezepelt mewed a little overenthusiastically.

"Good. Just let me gather some herbs for a little while and we'll do a border patrol at sunhigh," Jayfeather meowed.

***SUNHIGH***

Lionblaze hissed at the ferns that blocked the clearing as they rustled, but quieted down when Jayfeather emerged from them, back from his herb hunting expedition. He beckoned with his tail for Lionblaze to follow him, along with Heathertail and Breezepelt, who were arguing about the bee incident (in Chapter One) on the other side of the clearing they were in. They all followed Jayfeather through the thick vegetation and to the sandy beach where he stopped abruptly. He and Lionblaze weren't so used to being so out in the open because of the fact that ThunderClan territory is mostly forest. The only trees there were were the island coconut trees. The water was a clear, sparkling aqua that reflected the rays of sunlight that were so plentiful here.

The four cats walked along the beach in silence. Breezepelt let out a little yelp every time the water splashed against his paws.

After a while, Lionblaze broke the silence. "How do you think we got here?" he asked.

"Maybe we got kidnapped while we were asleep!" Heathertail suggested.

"Maybe we fell down a hole and landed here without knowing it!" Breezepelt said, stupidly.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," said Jayfeather, "and I've heard a lot of dumb things."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Breezepelt shot back.

"Of course. We were obviously hypnotized by twolegs that dumped us on a cargo ship that led us to this island."

Heathertail stared at him. Lionblaze stared at him. Breezepelt stared at him. They all stared at him.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure that's _exactly _what happened," Lionblaze scoffed at his brother.

When he looked ahead, he gasped in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.


	5. haven't forgotten bout this story!

hey just wanted to let u ppls know that i have NOT forgotten about this story, and i'm so sorry i haven't updated in a long, long, long time! i need to get with my collaborator to work on this... catch ya l8r! : )


End file.
